nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Movies
Nickelodeon Movies is the motion picture production arm of children's cable channel Nickelodeon, launched in 1996. Its first film was Harriet the Spy. It has produced films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. Its films are released by fellow Viacom division Paramount Pictures. Nickelodeon Movies was originally to be launched in May 1993 as a division of 20th Century Fox, but the launch date was delayed to 1996 and transferred its distributor duties for Paramount Pictures. It is also affectionately known as the Sponge, based on every SpongeBob SquarePants episode put out by the Nickelodeon cable network. SpongeBob SquarePants is also the mascot of Nickelodeon Movies. On August 21, 2006, Nickelodeon Movies and MTV Films became full labels of the Paramount Studios. Logo sequences * Harriet the Spy (1996): A blue rhino runs in the clouds to the logo shaped as a cloud, but crashes into each of the clouds, which is revealed to be a movie set and then finally crashes into the screen. The blue rhino hangs onto the Nickelodeon cloud in a black screen, then the cloud turns into a splat-like Nickelodeon logo. * Good Burger (1997): On a black and blue gradient background, we see orange soda being poured into a large cup. When it's done pouring, the cap of the cup with a straw closes to the top and the cup drives around the screen until it brakes and falls down, leaving the cap open. The soda spills out of the cup, reading "Nickelodeon". * The Rugrats Movie (1998): Slap T. Pooch spots a blob of red orange goo and tries to catch it. It then gets stuck to his fingers and he struggles to throw it off. It does, then a giant purple foot stomps on the dog and red orange goo, turning into the Nickelodeon foot as seen on the gates to the Nicktoons Studios in Burbank, California. The camera pans to reveal it, then Slap T. Pooch falls off of it. * Snow Day (2000): A man shovels the snow off the walk to his house and his dog is watching him, sitting down on the snow. Then, a giant snowball falls onto his house and completely destroys it in a very graphic manner. The dog runs off barking in a panic and the man does a double take. The snow falls off the snowball revealing an orange ball, and we see the text "Nickelodeon" on the ball. The background turns black and the orange ball then bounces to the middle-left of the screen, and then a small orange ball and a blue ball appear. The word "movies" is on a blue ball, and then it fades out. * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000): There is a special parisian variant in which it is nearly the same, except the regular man is replaced with a stereotypical french man that rakes leaves in front of his house in the autumn season, and the eiffel tower can be seen in the background not too far from his house. The ball smashing the house is now just the orange ball with the Nickelodeon text on it. Then when the logo resumes like normal, and the live-action dog appears on the bottom-right of the screen, and barks to the logo until it fades out. * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001): This variant cuts off the live-action and fades in where the Nickelodeon orange ball bouncing to the middle-left of the screen with the smaller orange ball. Then Goddard runs into the screen with his synthesized bark. He looks at the logo knowing it's incomplete, whimpering. He activates a laser beam on his back and creates a blue ball saying "movies" with it. He puts away the laser and gives a final bark to the audience. * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002), Rugrats Go Wild (2003): On a black background, we see a light appears near the top. Suddenly, a sneezing sound is heard and an orange ball with "Nickelodeon" in it zooms out from the middle of the screen, while a smaller blue ball with "movies" on it appears next to it. The Nickelodeon ball stops the blue ball from spinning. The word "movies" in the logo sneezes and then turns back to make the finished logo. * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002): We see a brown-striped white dog sniffing across the screen, his nose coming up really close to the camera. When the dog stops, we then cut to the Nickelodeon Movies logo on the grass, then the dog licks the screen as we cut to dark. * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004): We see an explosion, which brings forth a blue ball. Inside the ball, a rose blooms, and an orange blimp flies through it. Then, we see a kaleidoscopic view of fish swimming, and then, we see a water ripple. An orange bubble floats outward, and spawns two more bubbles that form the Nickelodeon Movies logo. The finished product is in an underwater environment. * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Yours, Mine & Ours (2005), Barnyard (2006), Charlotte's Web (2006): On a space background, we see the shadow text on a blue tinted saturn planet that reads "Nick". Then, when the ringed planet flies away, the 3D text "Nickelodeon" zooms out from the bottom of the screen as the camera pans to reveal an orange moon, which the text settles in front of. As this happening, a smaller blue moon appears from behind the orange moon and settles on the right, while an even smaller moon zooms out as the moons form the familiar logo. The word "movies" spins in around a blue moon to complete the logo, and the camera pans down to start the movie. * Nacho Libre (2006): The camera pans really fast through a wrestling ring until it stops in front of the Nickelodeon Movies logo, shaped like a wrestling bell. * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), Hotel for Dogs (2009), Imagine That (2009): Against a black background, some orange slime swirls out from the distance toward the viewer. The camera pans around and the slime forms the Nickelodeon logo with "movies" on its right. * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2010): Against an orange background on fire, the Nickelodeon Movies logo appears in stone. Then the wind comes in to remove fire as the backrgound turns navy blue with ivory fireflies. Logos Image:NickelodeonMovies1996.JPG|The first logo for Nickelodeon Movies with the blue rhino, as seen at the beginning of Harriet the Spy (1996). Publicity for the film uses the "movie camera" logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies1997.JPG|The second logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Good Burger (1997). Publicity for the film uses the "movie camera" logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies1998.jpg|The third logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Rugrats Movie (1998). Also one of the last films to be credited as "Nickelodeon" on that logo. On publicity for the film and the trailer for Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000), a blue oval with "MOVIES" in it accompanies the foot. Note that it does not appear on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000). Image:NickelodeonMovies2000.jpg|The fourth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Snow Day (2000) and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000). Also one of the first two films to be credited as "Nickelodeon Movies" on that logo. Image:NickelodeonMovies2001.JPG|The fifth logo for Nickelodeon Movies with Goddard, as seen at the beginning of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002.jpg|The sixth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) and Rugrats Go Wild (2003). Image:NickelodeonMovies2002 1.jpg|The seventh logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002). Image:NickelodeonMovies2004.jpg|The eighth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). Image:NickelodeonMovies2004 1.jpg|The ninth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), Yours, Mine & Ours (2005), Barnyard (2006) and Charlotte's Web (2006). Image:Nickelodeon_Movies.jpg|The tenth logo for Nickelodeon Movies, as seen at the beginning of The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), Hotel for Dogs (2009) and Imagine That (2009). Nickelodeon movies logo.jpg|This is the main logo from 2009-present Nickelodeon Movies (Note: Those are movie from the Big Screen) Harriet the Spy (1996) Good Burger (1997) The Rugrats Movie (1998) Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) Snow Day (2000) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) Clockstoppers (2002) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortuante Events (2004) Yours, Mine and Ours (2005) Charlotte's Web (2006) Nacho Libre (2006) Barnyard (2006) The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) Angus, Thoungs and Perfect Snogging (2009) Imagine That (2009) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2010) Rango (2011) The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn (2011) Fun Size (2012) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (2016) SpongeBob 2 (2015) Dora (2019) Blue's Big Musical Movie 2 (2020) The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (2020) External links * Nickelodeon Movies at Nick.com Category:Nickelodeon Movie Category:Nickelodeon